Mono-sheet type diffusion transfer photographic materials are well known in many literature references such as Research Disclosure, Vol. 151, No. 15162 (1976) and Photographic Science and Engineering, Vol. 20, No. 4 (1976).
However, mono-sheet type photographic materials are very inconvenient to mount and file because of their considerable thickness, as photographic prints after processing.
In order to avoid this inconvenience, a method of providing a separation layer such as a hydroxyethyl cellulose layer between hydrophilic layers is disclosed in JP-A-59-220727 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), and a method of dividing a white pigment layer formed of a light reflective organic polymer into two layers is disclosed in JP-A-61-165755.
However, these methods raise the problem that light fading takes place, regardless of separation, even though separation ability and filing suitability are improved.
On the other hand, as means for preventing this fading, various antifading agents are disclosed in JP-A-57-68833, JP-A-60-130735, JP-A-61-118748 and JP-A-61-159644. However, even the use of these antifading agents does not provide a sufficient improvement in light fading. In this regard, a technique for improving light fastness and imparting filing suitability has been desired.